


Be Still

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Frank and Kirstie [1]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, Frank Adler - Freeform, Smut, frank - Freeform, frank being sexy, kirstie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Frank and Kirstie have a night together while Mary is gone. NSFW





	Be Still

Kirstie smiled as she heard the door open, the soft thumping of Frank’s boots hitting the floor as she kept her attention on the stove. She hears the cats coming over to him first, knowing that he’s petting them despite his grumbling, and then strong arms snake around her waist, pulling her back against a solid chest.

“Mmm, not going to say hello?” He whispers under her ear, kissing the soft skin and savoring her scent.

Kirstie smiles, tilting her head so Frank has more access. “Hello,” She giggles, his scruff tickling her skin.

Frank grins, nipping her earlobe. “And how was my favorite artist’s day?”

“It was great! We’re working on artist’s portraits, so they were drawing themselves and it was so amazing seeing their own styles in their work.” She can’t help but gush over her students, incredibly proud of every single one, and Frank smiles hearing the pride in her voice.

“Well, they have an amazing teacher,” He gently sucks on her pulse, making her inhale sharply. “And I know I could teach you a few things…”

Kirstie chuckles breathlessly, mind focused on his lips against her skin. “Well, you always did like to teach, professor…”

Frank growls, hand cupping her mound. “Are you sassing me?”

She gasps, shivering. “N-No?”

Frank smirks, gently smacking her core. “Liar.”

She gasps, whimpering. “Frank-!”

“Come,” He scoops you up, carrying you to the bedroom and dropping her ungracefully on the bed.

“Wait,” Kirstie protests, pushing herself up on the bed. “Mary-”

“Has a sleepover tonight,” He smirks, clicking the lock on the door before slowly stalking closer. “On your stomach, sweet girl.”

She shudders, obediently rolling over before feeling Frank slowly tug her jeans down her hips and exposing her rear. “Frank…”

“Hey,” He warns, spanking her and making her gasp sharply. “Don’t back talk, sweet girl. I don’t want to have to punish you…”

Kirstie smirks. “Oh, I don’t think you would… I think you’re not as tough as you think you are…”

Suddenly a large smack fils the air, and she cries out, arching. “Want to try that again?” Frank coos, slowly and gently rubbing his large hand over her rear. “I don’t want to have to make this cute little ass all red…”

She whimpers. “I- I’m sorry…”

Frank kisses over the mark gently. “Good girl…” He gently rubs her core, making her moan. “Fuck, so wet for me already and we’ve barely begun…”

“Don’t tease,” Kirstie whines, wiggling against his touch.

He chuckles lowly, gently slapping her folds and careful not to hurt her. “Are you making demands now?” He teases her clit. “Such a sweet little girl…”

She moans, arching. “Please…”

Frank smirks and moves her, entering her and making her straddle his lap. “Allright, sweet girl, I have a little challenge for you… You sit here all pretty for me.”

She whimpers. “I can’t…”

“You better,” He warns, voice firm. “If you can’t be good for me, I’ll have to punish you, and then we can’t have fun anymore.”

Kirstie releases a breath, resting her face in the crook of his neck. “O-Ok…” He rubs her breath soothing, and she starts to relax even though she’s already aching and needing him.

He continues to simply stroke her back, playing with her beautiful dark hair and occasionally pressing a kiss to her temple. “So good for me… Come on, sweet girl, move for me… Let go for me…”

She can’t help it and cums hard, crying his name as as clings to him, bringing Frank to his release as well. “Frank…”

He gently carries her to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and wiping her clean. She hums, leaning her head back against his shoulder, and he kisses the mark he put on her skin as he makes sure she’s clean. As she relieves herself, he grabs her a shirt and his boxers, getting the bed ready.

“Frank?”

He looks up, smiling. “Yes, Kirstie?”

She blushes shyly, knowing what’s unspoken but assumed. “Thank you…”

He kisses her tenderly, savoring the taste of her lips. “Anything for my girl.”


End file.
